kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
A Mary Time in Foster's
A Mary Time in Foster's is a one-shot written by Gamewizard2008, taking place after the Art Saga in Legend of the Seven Lights. It can also be considered Chapter 51.5 of Seven Lights. It tells of Mary Goldenweek's first day at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. The one-shot was published on December 31, 2015. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11705494/1/A-Mary-Time-in-Foster-s deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/art/A-Mary-Time-in-Foster-s-581615351 Summary In KND Moonbase, Cheren reads an email sent from April Goldenweek. It tells him about the Guertena Gallery adventure, and how Ib and Mary might sign up for CND Training. Cheren wonders who Mary is, though feels like he knows her. Mary wakes up in her new room after her first night at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. She meets Wilt outside her room, questioning how he became broken. Blooregard Q. Kazoo appears and introduces himself to Mary, proclaiming that he's the best Imaginary Friend ever. Bloo takes her down to the dining room to stuff himself with dessert, and Mary mimics his actions, against Frankie Foster's wishes. They later go to Frankie's office and have a burping contest through the PA system. Frankie bursts in to stop them, and Bloo throws a powder bomb at the floor to swallow the room in smoke. He and Mary do not escape before it clears (thinking it would teleport), so they jump out the window afterwards. Bloo takes Mary up to the arcade, where they find Peas attempting to play the game, Jetpac. Peas uses Mary to play the game, giving her instructions. In the end, Mary gets a higher score than Bloo, much to the latter's anger. Bloo takes Mary to Coco's room, where Bloo rides the bird Friend while Mary opens all her eggs to find racecar keys. In the end, Bloo finds a set of keys, and excitedly drags Mary off to Mark's Auto Shop. He is disappointed to hear that they don't sell racecars, but he finds that Mary did not come with him. At Foster's, Mary was worried about stepping outside the house, in fear of disappearing. She tells this to Frankie, who questions why Mary didn't go with Bloo. Mary then explains her backstory. Frankie tells her about Bloo's troublesome nature, and that Mary could make friends by talking to the other Creations. Mary is afraid to because they look like monsters, so Frankie decides to take Mary shopping with her. They go to the mall, where Mary tries on a series of clothes, and later walks out with a new lively outfit. Frankie then takes her to Salon De Sisse to wash her hair, during which Mary questions the various elements of a salon. They later go to the park as Mary runs around happily. Frankie points out that Mary hasn't faded away like she feared, implying that April is the reason Mary still exists. Frankie mentions how Mary will never age, and Mary is saddened at this fact. Frankie comforts her, then gets Mary to climb the tall rock in the park. Frankie gets a call from the police station, saying Bloo broke in to find a racecar. She takes Mary over there to get him, and Mary picks up to study a gun. Frankie yells at her to put it down, saying it kills people. After she takes her and Bloo home, Mary is still contemplating those words. She thinks how bad guys kill people, and how April's friends were fighting bad guys. She remembers how bad guys killed Cheren's dad, and Cheren is her friend because he's April's friend. She vows to join the Kids Next Door to help them stop the bad people. Suddenly, they hear a noise outside, and rush out to the Extremeasaur cage. Sunni Chariton stumbles out, having just "made a new friend." Characters *'Mary Goldenweek' *Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Frankie Foster *Cheren Uno *Wilt *Peas *Coco *Eduardo *Sunni Chariton *April Goldenweek (mentioned) *Ib Goldenweek (mentioned) *Mr. Herriman (mentioned) *Nigel Uno (mentioned) *World Leaders (referenced) Locations *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends **'Dining Room' **'Office' **'Arcade' **'Coco's Room' *KND Moonbase *'The Mall' *'Salon De Sisse' *'The Park' *'Police Station' Trivia *This was the last story Gamewizard published in 2015. Category:One-shots Category:Seven Lights Saga